Maestro
by CarllaCC
Summary: Porque él había sido su maestro, su adorado no-hermano, su modelo a seguir y tal vez la única figura paterna que tuvo en toda su vida... (Pensamientos de Mirai Trunks al ver a Gohan pequeño) [One-short]


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

.

Maestro.

.

.

Por fin mi madre ha construido la máquina del tiempo, ahora podre ir al pasado y avisar al señor Goku de su enfermedad al corazón.

También podre ver a mi madre cuando joven, conoceré a mi padre… Y yo… al fin…

Volveré a ver a mi maestro Gohan.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _-Gohan… ¿Cómo era el mundo antes de los androides?_

 _\- Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de flora y fauna. También había mucha gente buena, pero también mala._

 _\- Oh, y si no hubieran aparecido los androides, ¿seguirías siendo un guerrero?_

 _\- Nunca dejaría de serlo pero…_

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Me hubiera gustado ser un investigador._

 _\- ¿Investigador? No te imagino así, hahaha._

 _\- Aunque no lo creas, cuando pequeño estudiaba día y noche para poder cumplir ese sueño… Sin embargo, las situaciones me lo impidieron._

 _\- Estoy seguro que serías el mejor._

 _\- Gracias Trunks, ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que tú pondrás fin a todo esto y harás lo que quieras._

 _\- ¿Tu lo crees?_

 _\- Te lo aseguro._

 _\- ¡Si! Yo seré el mejor guerrero y tú serás mi mano derecha. ¿Lo prometes?_

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿Gohan?_

 _\- Creo que deberíamos empezar a entrenar._

 _\- Si Gohan… - Escondí mi mirada de decepción, creo que Gohan no puede prometer nada, no en una situación así._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Ya lo he decidido, cambiare el futuro, no solo por mi o por mamá, lo hare por Gohan... Estoy seguro que podrá ser un gran investigador.

Un poco de tiempo después.

Ya llegue al pasado… Todavía estoy un poco sorprendido, mi madre parece una adolecente mientras que mi padre es todo un gruñón. También estoy muy emocionado por ver de nuevo a Gohan, que ahora es un inocente niño.

Creo que después de hablar con el señor Goku estaré un poco con él.

Horas más tarde.

\- ¿Gohan? – Le llamé cuando estábamos solos.

\- Ah, tu eres el chico misterioso. Dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Eh… - No puedo negar que estoy muy nervioso – He escuchado por tu padre que quieres ser investigador.

\- ¡Claro! Me gustaría muchísimo. – Su rostro me mostro una felicidad extrema – Cuando todo esto termine me enfocare en estudiar más y poder cumplir mi sueño.

\- Lo harás, estoy seguro – Por eso luchare, hare que todos aquí puedan tener un mejor futuro.

\- Oye… - me llamo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sé que no te conozco pero no te ves como un mal chico, aunque te pareces un poco a Vegeta – Será porque soy su hijo – Espero que no te moleste que te pida un favor.

\- ¿Cuál sería ese?

\- Quiero un amigo que tenga una edad parecida a la mía y como tú te acercas, ¿podrías ser mi amigo?

Me congele por completo, no pude evitar recordar al Gohan de mi presente, el que jugaba y me entrenaba, el que dio la vida tratando de salvar el planeta.

Sin duda alguna este Gohan era mi maestro, mi adorado no-hermano y posiblemente la única figura paterna que he tenido.

Los sentimientos se apoderaron de mí, y no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Por un momento juré a ver visto a mi maestro.

Nos quedamos un rato así, creo que Gohan pequeño no sabía que rayos pasaba, pero para no ser grosero, él solo se dejaba abrazar.

\- Mph… ¿Eso es un sí? – Me pregunta un poco inocente e incómodo.

\- Claro. – respondo alegremente y le suelto de mis brazos.

\- Genial, ahora tengo un amigo un poco más cercano a mi edad. – Me dijo y comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

\- ¡Gohan, ya nos vamos! – Llamo el señor Goku a su hijo.

\- ¡Si papá! – Grita de vuelta – Adiós amigo, nos vemos luego – se despidió de mí y se fue volando… Me quede pensando hasta que mi ahora joven madre hablo.

\- ¡Chico! ¿En dónde te quedarás?

\- No-no lo sé – Es bastante raro hablar con tu madre cuando esta tiene casi tu edad.

\- Quédate en mi casa, tenemos muchas habitaciones vacias ¿Qué te parece?

\- B-bueno – Era eso o nada.

\- Esta bien, ahora espérame un momento – Mi madre se voltea y mira a mi padre - ¡VEGETA, APURATE PORQUE YA NOS VAMOS!

\- ¡QUE GROSERA ERES MUJER! – grita de vuelta.

Si lo pienso detenidamente ellos son como perro y gato… Entonces, ¿Cómo rayos nací? Creo que en dos años pueden suceder milagros.

Y sin más, me dirigí hacia la corporación Capsula con mis dos padres… Creo que este es un momento bastante familiar, aunque ninguno de mis progenitores sepan la verdad.

.

Fin.

.

.

Sé que esto puede tener un poco de incongruencias pero… ¡Al diablo!

Gracias por leer, se los agradezco muchísimo… ;)

Se despide **CarllaCC.**


End file.
